Pide al destino que vuelva a unirnos
by Philippa Kallista
Summary: Ranma tiene la oportunidad de acabar con la maldición de los estanques pero, para eso, debe alejarse y olvidar a todas las personas que quiere. ¿De qué sirve vivir una vida normal si no puedes compartirla con la persona que amas, Ranma?
1. Un doloroso cumpleaños

**Capítulo 1: Un doloroso cumpleaños.**

Eran las tres de la tarde y no se veía mucha gente por las calles de la ciudad. Comenzaba la primavera, los cerezos estaban en flor, el sol lo llenaba todo y un muchacho se abría paso a través de las pocas personas que, a esa hora, circulaban. Cada cierto tiempo miraba hacia atrás, asegurándose de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo. Unas cuantas calles más y habría llegado a la dirección que buscaba: delante de él se alzaba una casa algo extraña, vieja y fea, frente a un templo. Miró con desconfianza el papel que tenía en las manos, creyendo haber anotado algo mal. Pero no, todo estaba en orden. Pensó un momento en si era una buena idea entrar pero, después de haber recorrido casi media ciudad para llegar hasta ahí y percibiendo que estaba cerca el fin de todos sus sufrimientos, se decidió a ingresar. Al tocar la puerta, se percató de que estaba abierta por lo que no tuvo más que empujar levemente y ya estaba dentro. Estaba tan oscuro que no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, si la casa estaba habitada, si no sería alguna trampa. Creyó que era mejor seguir un hilo de luz que nacía desde lejos. Llegó así a una vieja puerta (todo era arcaico en ese lugar) y esta vez sin tocar, ingresó. Era una habitación amplia, sin ningún adorno más que una especie de alfombra, allá al final. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando sintió que, por detrás, alguien le ponía el filo de una espada en el cuello.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué buscas aquí? — dijo una ronca voz.

Se dio vuelta y vio tras de sí a un hombre tan viejo como el mundo ¿Sería a él?

—Busco al maestro de esta escuela — respondió algo tenso—. Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome.

Todo había empezado por un rumor. Se acercaba el día en que Ranma cumpliría 18 años y, según su padre, era ya todo un hombre. "Hombre" ¿podía realmente hacerse llamar de aquella manera? Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado, aún debía cargar con aquella maldición que tan infeliz lo hacía y que le impedía ser un joven normal, viviendo una vida normal. No podía entonces sentirse dichoso, sino todo lo contrario. Por esta razón, no estaba quería estar presente mientras los demás cuchicheaban acerca de las sorpresas que le prepararían. No quería saber absolutamente nada y, por lo mismo, salió a dar un paseo para distraer su mente. No había avanzado mucho cuando se encontró con Shampoo, aunque ésta no alcanzó verlo. No tenía nada en contra de ella pero no tenía ganas de sentirse acosado ni tenía deseos de caer ante alguno de sus hechizos, ni tan siquiera hablarle. Nada. Por eso, se escondió tras unos arbustos, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar cómo ella y su abuela comentaban sobre un maestro de artes marciales que, con sus entrenamientos especiales y un ritual mágico, era capaz de curar la maldición de los estanques encantados de Jusenkyo. La abuela insistía en que era algo probado, que ella misma lo había visto y podía asegurarle que era cierto. Para encontrar a este hombre, era necesario llegar hasta una escuela que tenía, en la ciudad, y ahí llegar a un trato con él, trato que en realidad, ella desconocía en qué consistía. Lo más importante, le recalcó, es que debía ir sola. Shampoo, ilusionada con la oportunidad de dejar su forma gatuna en el pasado y, de paso, no tener mayores obstáculos para poder estar cerca de Ranma, insistió a su abuela para que le dijera dónde debía ir. La abuela no lo recordaba con exactitud pero le dio algunas indicaciones de cómo llegar. Frente a un templo antiguo, encontraría la escuela, y en ella al maestro.

Ranma memorizó como pudo las instrucciones de Cologne y las repitió constantemente hasta llegar a la casa. Sin saludar ni detenerse a comer, pasó directamente a su habitación y anotó lo que había escuchado de la abuela. "Frente a un templo" apuntó finalmente. Nadie le había dicho que era verdad, pero no perdía nada con ir a mirar qué tan cierta era la historia. Sería mañana, después de la escuela. Y no podía decirle a nadie.

Lo noche se hizo eterna. La emoción que le producía la posibilidad de volver a tener una vida normal no lo dejaba dormir. Al lado, Genma dormía como un bebé. Seguramente el resto de la familia también. Pero él, nada. Decidió ir a entrenar. Si no había entendido mal, parte del acuerdo para sanarse implicaba un entrenamiento duro por lo que, era mejor estar preparado. Si se trataba de una estafa, también sería bueno estar en forma…

Akane se despertó por los ruidos que provenían del jardín de su casa. Al comienzo se asustó pensando en la posible presencia de un ladrón pero, luego de mirar por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que sólo era Ranma que entrenaba.

— ¿A las dos de la mañana? —. Sin duda había algo raro en la situación.

Ranma no se percató de la presencia de la muchacha hasta que ella le preguntó por qué estaba entrenando a esa hora. No le mintió.

—No podía dormir— fue la escueta respuesta.

— ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, sólo quiero entrenar—dijo algo fastidiado. —Y estar solo.

"Siempre tan grosero" pensó Akane. "Estaba preocupada por él". No dijo nada y volvió a dormir. Ranma, a veces, tenía esos arranques repentinos de energía nocturna. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo, en la mañana, Akane se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en el momento en que descubrió que Ranma se había ido sin ella a la escuela. No sólo había entrenado hasta tarde, además estuvo despierto más temprano y se fue sin esperarla. A eso había que agregar que era su cumpleaños. Eso no era normal. Ranma ocultaba algo y, lo peor, no tuvo la suficiente confianza para contarle.

Apenas sonó la campana del instituto, Ranma tomó sus cosas y sencillamente desapareció. No podía dejar que ni Akane ni Ukyo ni ningún otro lo siguiera. Por lo mismo, echó a correr por las calles que, afortunadamente, estaban casi vacías. Según las indicaciones, el lugar al que se dirigía quedaba bastante retirado de su escuela, por lo que no podía darse el lujo de descansar o desacelerar el ritmo. Entre antes terminara con esto, mejor. Si todo era cierto o una farsa, lo mejor era saberlo pronto. Aunque, había estado pendiente de Ranma en la escuela, Akane no pudo evitar que se le escabullera, confirmando aún más sus sospechas de que en algo raro estaba metido. Ukyo no parecía ser parte del asunto, pues también preguntaba por él a sus amigos. Quizás Shampoo estaba enterada de algo. Como fuera, si Ranma no quería contarle, ella tampoco lo acosaría.

—Él sabrá lo que hace — se mintió de modo resuelto.

Después de haber encontrado la casa y haber sido recibido de manera tan "amena", Ranma se encontraba frente a un hombre, que más parecía fósil, mirándolo fijamente. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando creyó que la historia de Shampoo era verdad? ¿Cómo podría ese hombre ayudarlo si, con suerte, era capaz de sostenerse?

—Asumo que vienes por lo de la maldición de los estanques—dijo por fin el veterano.

—Así es ¿Puede usted ayudarme a acabar con la maldición?

—No.

"Genial. Como siempre, otro cuento para la misma historia" pensó Ranma y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando el anciano lo interrumpió:

—Yo no puedo ayudarte a curar la maldición pero si puedo llevarte donde la persona que puede. Debo advertirte que no será fácil, el entrenamiento es duro, las pruebas son extenuantes y las posibilidades no regresar son altas. ¿Estás dispuesto a ello?

Dudó ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que todo era cierto? Sin agregar más, el anciano aplaudió dos veces y como por arte de magia aparecieron en una nueva casa, con un hermoso jardín. Al poco rato, un muchacho se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Tú también quieres acabar con la maldición? Ya somos varios los que hemos puesto fin a un sufrimiento de años, gracias al maestro.

Parecía ser cierto.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — preguntó Ranma.

—Sígueme.

Lo llevo por largos corredores con pisos de madera. El guía no dijo nada en el camino, sólo miraba con curiosidad a Ranma, tratando de adivinar cuál era su otra "forma". Llegaron a un nuevo jardín en donde un hombre alto esperaba. Hizo un gesto al muchacho con el que iba Ranma y éste asintió. El hombre le pidió que los dejaran solos. Antes de que el chico dijera algo, el hombre comenzó:

—No tienes que explicar por qué vienes. Ya lo sé. Puedo imaginar cómo has sufrido porque yo mismo viví una situación similar. Esos años oscuros me llevaron a buscar por el mundo entero la forma de revertir mi situación. Nada dio resultado, hasta que conocí a mi antiguo maestro y me liberó. En agradecimiento, yo ayudo a los seres que, como tú, sufren por la condición deplorable a la que los estanques encantados los condenan. Te advierto que el camino no es fácil, es largo, fatigoso…

—Sí, sí, eso ya me lo contó el viejo antes— interrumpió Ranma groseramente, perdiendo la paciencia ante tanta palabrería. El hombre sonrió.

— ¿Y estás dispuesto a hacer todo eso?

—Lo que sea—. Ranma parecía dispuesto a hacer lo que se le pedía sin preguntarse siquiera si era verdad que podía cumplir lo que prometía.

—Entonces, mañana, antes de que el sol salga, abandonarás tu casa, sin decirle a nadie dónde vas, ni a tus propios padres, y te presentarás aquí. Comenzarás con el más duro de los entrenamientos y, si sales victorioso, pasarás por la prueba final que te liberará de tu condición actual. No te puedo asegurar que sobrevivirás hasta llegar a esa parte pero, te ves fuerte. Si sobrevives al entrenamiento, tendrás que cumplir con lo que yo te pediré como pago por haberte sanado ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Sí— contestó Ranma, pensando en que nada muy tremendo podría pedirle. De todos modos, una vez sano, hasta podría liberarse de aquella condición impuesta.

—Muy bien, tengo tu palabra entonces. Mañana en la madrugada te quiero aquí—. El hombre le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Cuando había avanzado un par de pasos se giró y agregó: —Si tienes algún compromiso, el que sea, es mejor que lo rompas. Nada te asegura de que volverás para cumplirlo.

Esta última sugerencia descolocó a Ranma. Pero el deseo de ser libre fue más fuerte. Así lo haría.

Akane pasó toda la tarde, luego de regresar de la escuela, en la cocina. Tan afanada estaba que no se percató de que ya era la hora de la cena. Estaba hecha un desastre. Por lo que, una vez que hubo dejado algo dentro del horno, salió a darse un baño. Era el cumpleaños de Ranma y le habían estado preparando algo de comer y algunos regalos. Sólo faltaba que él regresara. No lo había visto desde que huyó de la escuela.

Ranma llegó pasada las ocho, cuando toda la familia lo esperaba en la mesa. Se le notaba extraño, nervioso. Quería decir algo pero no sabía cómo. No dejó que su padre tomara la palabra. Ni Soun, ni nadie.

—Bueno, yo…—no podía encontrar las palabras: —Bueno, yo estoy aquí porque…—, los ojos de la familia lo intimidaban. Genma intervino:

— ¿Puedes empezar de una vez, Ranma? Tenemos hambre y…

—Bueno, estoy aquí para decirles que he tomado la decisión de ir a entrenar lejos, por un tiempo. No sé cuándo volveré pero sí cuando me marcho: mañana mismo. Sé que es algo precipitado pero es una oportunidad que se presentó así, de repente. No papá—dijo cuando vio que Genma quería interrumpir su discurso, probablemente para ofrecerse a acompañarlo—, esta vez me voy solo. Necesito que sea así.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. "Así que era eso" pensó Akane. Creyó que era una broma y que Ranma se estaba burlando de ellos. Mantuvo ese pensamiento por un buen tiempo pero, poco a poco, al ver la decisión con la que Ranma hablaba, comenzó a convencerse de que no podía estar mintiendo.

—Supongo que he dicho todo. Disculpen, hoy no cenaré, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar—. Antes de abandonar el comedor, agregó: —Como no puedo asegurar en cuanto tiempo volveré, si es que lo hago, y aunque el compromiso de matrimonio fue una imposición de ustedes—dijo mirando a Genma y Soun—, y yo no considero que haya tal, de todos modos lo mejor es que todo se cancele, Akane. No te sientas obligada a nada.

El rostro de Akane no pareció verse afectado. Con una sonrisa le contestó:

—No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima—. La pequeña Tendo se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación. Una vez dentro sintió como unas garras le destrozaban el corazón. El resto de la familia no pudo decir palabra, Ranma lo impidió. Se retiró a su habitación a ordenar lo poco que llevaría. Ya entrada la madrugada sintió algo de hambre y fue a la cocina. Al encender la luz vio un pastel desastroso, seguramente hecho por Akane, que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, Ranma." Lo había olvidado hasta ese momento. Seguramente Akane pasó gran parte de la tarde en eso y él, en respuesta, había cortado su compromiso. No podía irse así, debía disculparse con ella. Subió a su habitación y, sin importarle la hora, golpeó. No tuvo respuesta. Seguramente Akane estaba enojada con él y no le abriría o, lo más lógico, estaba dormida. De todos modos, él quería disculparse y dejar un buen recuerdo en ella, por eso salió al patio y, al ver la ventana de la pieza de Akane abierta, subió hasta allá y entró. Efectivamente dormía. Se veía dulce y hermosa a la luz de los primeros rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana. Ranma sintió remordimientos por haber actuado como un bruto pero ya los planes estaban hechos.

—Akane—murmuró, —perdóname…

Sin saber por qué, comenzó a acercarse a ella hasta que una voz lo detuvo. En la ventana estaba el muchacho de la tarde, el que lo presentó al maestro.

—Nos vamos. El sol ya casi asoma…

—Dame cinco minutos

El joven sonrió.

—Siempre es lo mismo, todos quieren cinco minutos— y al decir esto, pronunció una especie de hechizo que congeló a Ranma. Ya no se pudo mover.

—Nos vamos, dije— y, tomando a Ranma y las cosas de éste, salió al jardín de los Tendo. Ahí, libró a Ranma del hechizo, cuando éste prometió que se iría tranquilo y sin decir nada. No se despidió de nadie, finalmente. Tomó sus cosas y se puso a andar, sin saber que, desde una ventana, un pequeño rostro lo miraba alejarse, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ranma caminaba cabizbajo. En su rostro se mezclaban expresiones de rabia, tristeza, frustración y culpabilidad. Su acompañante lo notó.

— ¿No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo, Saotome?

Ranma siguó caminando. Luego de algunos minutos sólo dijo:

—No permitiste que me despidiera de ella y, quizás, sea la última vez que la vea…


	2. Con el corazón en la mano

**Nota : Muchas gracias a todos los que han pasado por aquí y se han tomado la molestia de leer la historia. Espero no defraudar a nadie con este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Con el corazón en la mano.**

Caminaron horas, días, quizás semanas. La vida completa bajo el sol ardiente, con poca agua y casi nada de comida. Ranma sentía que los pies le pesaban, que la lengua se le dormía, que la cabeza le estallaba. Pero no dejó de andar ni un solo minuto. Nadie dijo que sería fácil ni bonito. Nadie lo obligó a ir, de hecho.

Delante de él, el muchacho que lo sacó de su casa parecía completamente entero, sin una gota de sudor, ni un tropiezo. Nada. Como si fuera poco le llevaba su bolsa de ropa. ¿A dónde diablos se dirigían? Lo cierto es que había perdido completamente el sentido de orientación y sólo seguía a quien lo guiaba, como un autómata.

—Te ves mal, Saotome. No sé si con ese estado físico puedas soportar lo que se viene…

Ranma no contestó ¿Cómo ese idiota podía pensar que alguien, ni siquiera el más fuerte de los seres humanos, pudiese resistir caminando tanto tiempo, a pleno sol, sin agua y comida? Calculaba que habían salido desde la casa de los Tendo hace tres días, más o menos. ¡Tres días! Era una locura.

—Y este es sólo el primer paso. No sabes todo lo que te queda por delante. Yo también estaba como tú, sufriendo montones por una pequeña caminata, sin imaginar lo que se venía.

¿Sufriendo? Él no estaba sufriendo, ni mucho menos. Si ese tipo pensaba que acabaría con su voluntad de volver a ser el de antes, se equivocaba. Ya se había propuesto llegar al fin, sin importar los obstáculos que se le atravesaran. Había dejado todo por ello, no iba a rendirse ahora.

Sacando fuerzas de la nada, Ranma comenzó a caminar más rápido, casi más que su acompañante. A éste le sorprendió la convicción del joven. Tan grandes eran sus deseos de cambiar. Por lo mismo decidió que era un buen momento para un descanso y una merienda: le entregó una manzana.

— ¡Que lo disfrutes!

Si hace unos días alguien le hubiese entregado una manzana como almuerzo o cena, probablemente Ranma lo hubiese molido a golpes, pero la situación era demasiado distinta. A la sombra de un árbol, se sentó a disfrutar como si se tratase de un manjar. Ahora, lo único que lo atormentaba era el calor. Estaba insoportable. Si sólo pudiese obtener un poco de agua…

— ¡Espero que esto te refresque, Saotome! —y al instante Ranma sintió como litros de agua fría le caían encima ¿Dónde había conseguido tanta agua ese tarado?

— Pero ¡¿qué te pasa, enfermo?! —Ranma, en su forma femenina, se paró de un saltó dispuesto a destrozar a su compañero. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a él, notó que éste lo miraba como si fuera un ídolo. Sintió que le explotaba la cabeza.

—No puedo entender cómo quieres dejar de ser lo que eres…

—Este no soy yo realmente, es decir, no es mi cuerpo, o sea…—No había manera de explicar bien el asunto. El compañero de Ranma sonreía fascinado sin poder creer como Ranma, aquel muchacho insípido y sin gracia, podía querer dejar atrás esa forma espectacular que ahora tenía ante sus ojos. Sin duda, como mujer, mostraba todas las cualidades que como chico no poseía. Ranma sentía que lo desnudaba con la mirada. Fuera de sí, se le lanzó encima dispuesto a matarlo pero sólo recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo hizo abandonar rápidamente la realidad presente…

"Es demasiado fuerte" pensó luchando por no perder la conciencia, temiendo de lo que ese loco pudiera hacerle estando él indefenso.

De a poco comenzó a recuperarse. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así ni si el loco que iba con él aprovechó esos momentos para sobrepasarse. Se dio cuenta que estaba en su forma masculina y comenzó a preguntarse cómo y de dónde habría conseguido agua caliente. Le dolía todo y no sabía si podría dar un paso más pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a pedir nada: se puso de pie y se dispuso a retomar su camino.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas Saotome? — Ranma sentía que estaba bajo el agua.

—Sigo con mi camino…

— ¿Pero cómo? Si ya hemos llegado — y apuntó a una pequeña aldea de unas cuantas casuchas que se veía a unos doscientos metros. En unos pocos minutos estaban ahí.

No se veía un alma en ese lugar. No había luces ni ruidos. A Ranma se le indicó el lugar que le correspondería desde ese momento en adelante y, sin importarle que la cama fuera un montón de paja con unos cuantos trapos, se lanzó ahí, extenuado.

—Descansa Saotome. Mañana vendré por ti temprano.

Ranma estaba tan cansado que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado en esos pocos días. Tampoco pensó en la vida que había dejado, en la gente que lo quería, nada.

—Pronto seré normal— se dijo mientras dormía con una sonrisa.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Akane estaba sentada en la ventana de su habitación. Era una noche bonita, había luna y las estrellas brillaban sobre ella. Hacía tres días la rutina de su casa se había transformado completamente. Se mentía a sí misma diciéndose que ahora todo sería como antes, antes de que tío Genma y Ranma llegaran a su casa. Volvía a tener más espacio para ella y podía entrenar y estudiar tranquila. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por las intrigas de Shampoo o por Ukyo. Ahora tenía todo el tiempo para ella. La estrellas brillaban allá arriba y, sin poder evitarlo, recordó la última navidad que pasaron todos juntos. Así estaban, bajo una luna que brillaba y un mar de estrellas, ella y Ranma, sin decir nada pero juntos. No podía entender qué estaba pasando, todo parecía una horrible pesadilla. Ranma se había ido lejos y no sabía por qué ni para qué. Le dolía aceptar que significara tan poco para él como para ni siquiera conocer el real motivo por el que se fue de la casa…

— ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así, Ranma?

Por mientras, Kasumi y Nabiki se encontraban en el comedor. Nabiki continuaba en su mundo material, pensando en cómo hacer más dinero ahora que una importante fuente de donde sacarlo, Ranma, se había marchado. Ya no podía vender nada de él a Kuno y eso significaba una gran pérdida para sus arcas. Kasumi, por su parte, pensaba en Akane.

—Akane no está bien, Nabiki.

Nabiki dejó un momento sus nuevos proyectos y miró a Kasumi.

—Yo la veo bastante bien…

—No lo creo, sigue actuando normalmente, como si la ida de Ranma no le hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo.

—Pues, no es tan así—. Nabiki parecía saber algo que los demás desconocían: —Ha estado tomando un camino diferente estos días, para ir a la escuela. Si eso te parece normal, pues entonces, lo es.

Kasumi sentía una gran tristeza por su hermana. Sabía que no estaba bien y el hecho de fingir que nada pasaba le podía hacer peor. Pero, nadie podía realmente ayudarla. Sólo ella misma y Ranma.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Por su parte, y lejos del hogar de los Tendo, Ranma pasaba lo suyo. El primer día en su nuevo "hogar" se transformó en un infierno.

— ¡Buenos días princesa!

Ranma sintió como una oleada de agua le caía encima, despertándolo. Ya estaba de nuevo como mujer en frente del pervertido que le acompañó en su viaje. ¿Cómo podría llegar a sanarse si ese loco vivía lanzándole agua? Se levantó como pudo y pidió algo de comer, no podía empezar nada con el estómago vacío.

—No señorita. Aquí primero se entrena y luego, dependiendo de tu desempeño, comes. Entre mejor lo hagas, más comes ¿No es maravilloso?

Ranma insistió: estaba muy débil sin comer pero no obtuvo la respuesta que quería. Así partió el primer día.

Tuvo que correr, ir a buscar agua, hacer flexiones, partir madera, piedras, levantar pesas, ejercicios de destreza, piruetas. De todo. Nunca en su vida había practicado tanto. Aunque estaba extremadamente cansado y hambriento, las ansias de llegar al final de esto y ser libre, una vez más, le hacía sacar fuerzas que él mismo desconocía poseer. Al terminar el día, pidió lo que le correspondía de comida.

—No hay nada para ti, Saotome. No has entrenado ni la cuarta parte de lo mínimo que se espera de ti. Tendrás irte a dormir sin comer.

Debía ser una broma ¿Cómo que no había entrenado lo suficiente? Hirviendo en ira, pensó en atacar a su enemigo. Todo quedó en pensamiento porque, antes de armar siquiera un golpe, había recibido él uno, tan fuerte que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Odio tener que hacer esto, preciosa, pero no me dejas otra opción. Espero que mañana sea un mejor día.

Y ahí quedó Ranma, tirado, completando su cuarto día sin comer decentemente. Al menos le dieron permiso para tomar un baño y volver a su forma normal. Con el estómago rugiendo, se durmió.

Esta rutina se repitió por los siguientes dos días. Ranma despertaba en las mañanas a causa del enorme balde de agua fría que le caía encima. Una vez despierto, debía soportar la humillación que le causaba la forma en que era mirado, por su cuerpo de mujer. Luego, el entrenamiento que duraba todo el día. Se esforzaba al máximo pero, aun así, no parecía suficiente: no reciba comida alguna. Desesperado, intentó robar algo para comer desde el lugar donde se guardaban los alimentos. No obstante, apenas asomó la nariz por ahí, se llevó una paliza descomunal. Cinco tipos, tan rápidos y fuertes como el pervertido, se le vinieron encima y casi lo matan. No podía entender cómo podían ser tan fuertes, qué hacían para tener tal habilidad. Recostado en su cama, pensó en renunciar a todo y volver a su casa pero, de inmediato recapacitó ¿Qué pensaría su padre si desistía? Akane seguramente se burlaría de él. No, no podía. Él nunca se había rendido y, esta vez, no sería la excepción. Sólo tenía que empezar a hacer las cosas de mejor manera.

Como primera cosa, decidió despertar antes de que le lanzaran el balde de agua. Cuando el pervertido entró, él ya estaba listo y dispuesto. Y para asegurarse, y también para mostrar su habilidad, pateó el balde que llevaba en las manos, dándole a entender que, de ahora en adelante, él también tenía algo que decir en esta historia. Su compañero sonrió: se moría de ganas por volver a ver a Ranma chica pero también le seducía el hecho de encontrar en Ranma hombre un rival a vencer. Las cosas comenzaban a gustarle…

Ranma trabajó más duro que nunca. Era el primero que se levantaba y el último en irse a dormir. Todo lo que se le pedía hacer, lo hacía y de manera sobresaliente. No lo detuvo ni el calor, ni el hambre, la sed o el cansancio. Él había venido con un objetivo; no descansaría hasta alcanzarlo. Muy pronto, todos los que estaban ahí se dieron cuenta de que sería cosa de pocos meses para que Ranma pasara a la segunda parte de la prueba, la prueba en sí. Y a él le gustaba sentir esa admiración sobre sí. Fantaseaba con el día en que, vencida la maldición, volviese a casa y todos lo vieran como siempre debió ser. Seguramente su padre le pediría que lo llevase a él también. Y Ryoga. ¿Qué diría Akane? Hasta podía ver su rostro. Era tanta la emoción que olvidó haber hecho un trato…

—Muy bien Saotome, esta vez sí que has hecho un buen trabajo. Por lo tanto, puedes recibir comida.

Por fin. Ranma se acercó para recibir su cena y mayúscula fue su sorpresa al recibir tan sólo dos zanahorias. ¡Dos zanahorias! No podía ser cierto.

— ¿Cómo se supone que sobreviviré con esto?

La respuesta fue clara: había hecho lo suficientemente bien para recibir _esa cena_. No quedaba más remedio que conformarse. Tenía tanta hambre que se demoró más en recibir las zanahorias que en comérselas. Y luego, a dormir. Si el ruido de su estómago casi vacío se lo permitía.

Estando ya solo en su pieza, y tratando de obviar el agujero que sentía en el estómago, Ranma pensó en tiempos pasados. ¡Qué sabroso cocinaba Kasumi! Y Ukyo y Shampoo. ¡Cómo estaría su padre disfrutando ahora de los más ricos platos! Comiendo seguramente doble porción: la de él y la suya. Estaba tan hambriento que, en ese momento, hasta hubiese devorado de buen gusto cualquier cosa que le hubiese cocinado Akane. Casi podía verla con su delantal, en medio de una cocina desastrosa, llena de harina o salsas, tratando de preparar algo. Sonrió melancólico. Hasta ahora, no se había percatado lo mucho que extrañaba a su padre, a lo que él consideraba su hogar, su familia, sus amigos. Volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora, Akane?

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **PS: Se aceptan sugerencias.**


	3. Porque Akane odia a Ranma

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer y, más aún, dejar sus comentarios. Significa mucho para mí.**

 **XOXOXOXO**

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Porque Akane odia a Ranma…**

—Pobre Akane. No puedo creer que Ranma la haya abandonado…

—No sé tú, pero yo nunca lo vi muy interesado en ella. Siempre tuvo, además de Akane, otras tantas prometidas.

—Seguramente estaba esperando la oportunidad para huir y no tener que casarse con ella. Pobrecita. Aunque es mejor que lo hubiese hecho ahora y no el día mismo del casamiento…

En el comedor, de espalda a todo y a todos, Akane fingía no prestar atención a lo que se decía. Odiaba ser objeto de lástima. Era lo mismo de siempre desde que Ranma se fue. Bastaba que Akane se sentara a comer y empezaba el chismoseo. Por lo mismo, ya casi no pasaba a almorzar, lo que trajo consigo otros tantos chismes que decían que, deprimida por el abandono, había renunciado a vivir. Y el dejar de comer era una muestra clara de ello. Por lo mismo, prefería pasar el tiempo libre en el patio. Lamentaba que ni siquiera P-Chan estuviese cerca: le hubiese ayudado tanto en ese momento. Se sentía sola y con un vacío en el pecho. ¿Era posible que la ausencia de Ranma le causara tal tristeza? ¿O era sólo su ego herido? No lo sabía. No quería saberlo. Sólo sabía que necesitaba que las habladurías acabaran porque la estaban matando. Sí, la persona con la que estuvo comprometida se había largado sin dar una razón muy clara para ello ¿Tenían que recordárselo a cada momento?

—Akane ¿dónde está Ranma? Todo el mundo comenta que se fue de aquí sin decir una palabra a nadie. No me sorprende que haya roto tu pseudo compromiso contigo (porque no era tal). Pero él estaba comprometido conmigo desde que somos niños…No puede marcharse sin decir una palabra. Te exijo que me digas dónde está.

No podía ser. Como si los chismes de pasillo no fueran ya demasiados, ahora aparecía Ukyo a pedir explicaciones por Ranma ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en el asunto?

—No sé dónde está Ranma, ni me interesa. Si no te dijo nada, es problema tuyo y no mío. Sus razones tendría.

—Tú sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir. Si crees que puedes esconderlo, estás equivocada.

Ukyo debía estar loca ¿Cómo iba ella a esconder a Ranma por tanto tiempo? ¿Y dónde? Ese tipo de actitudes le correspondían a Shampoo, no a ella. Ukyo consiguió finalmente que no probase bocado alguno ese día, nuevamente.

— ¡Incluso cuando no estás me siguen fastidiando estas mujeres por tu causa, Ranma!

Se echó a correr sin saber a dónde iba. Tampoco le importaba. Si hubiese podido salir del mundo y olvidar todo ese tormento, lo hubiese hecho. Corrió y corrió. Una, dos, cinco, veinte cuadras. Sólo se detuvo cuando se quedó sin aire y sin piernas para seguir corriendo. Se apoyó sobre una reja para no caer. Irónicamente, era la reja por la que solía caminar Ranma cuando se iban a la escuela. Desesperada, comenzó a darle golpes hasta que le sangraron las manos. Después, nuevamente a correr por las calles hasta llegar a su casa. No saludó, no se detuvo ante nadie, ni siquiera miró quienes estaban ahí presente. Subió tan rápido como pudo y se encerró en su dormitorio en donde dio rienda suelta a su ira, tirando todo lo que ahí encontró.

En la planta baja, todos se sorprendieron al comienzo para luego dar un suspiro de tranquilidad. Eso debió haber pasado mucho antes. Akane había aguantado estoicamente una semana de sufrimiento sin decir nada, aparentando que todo estaba bien cuando todos sabían que no era cierto. Genma se sentía culpable por la inmensa tristeza que su hijo le causaba a la hija de su mejor amigo pero los Tendo le hicieron saber que no era su responsabilidad. Y, en cierto sentido, tampoco lo era de Ranma, al menos no por completo. Seguramente había una buena razón para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Lo importante, ahora, era tranquilizar a Akane que, al ritmo que iba, terminaría destruyendo toda la casa.

—Trataré de hablar con ella—dijo Kasumi visiblemente triste. El dolor de su hermana le afectaba mucho.

—Voy contigo — Nabiki también se sumó. Como en pocas otras oportunidades, Nabiki estaba genuinamente preocupada por su hermana.

La encontraron tendida en el piso en medio del desastre que ella misma había ocasionado. Si las oyó entrar, no le dio mayor importancia, porque no cambió de posición ni hizo intento alguno por levantarse del suelo. Sus hermanas la miraron afligidas.

—Akane…

No respondió, ni siquiera se movió. Sin embargo, comenzaron a oír unos pequeños sollozos. Kasumi se acercó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello hasta que volteó a verla. Akane, entonces, se reincorporó y se sentó frente a sus hermanas.

—Toda la escuela habla de mí, de cómo me abandonó Ranma, seguramente por otra de sus novias…

—Pero Akane, eso no es cierto. Tú sabes lo que dijo Ranma: se iría a entrenar.

—Aun así, no paran de hablar de mí, de él, de los dos—dijo mientras estallaba en un llanto desconsolador.

Kasumi miró a Nabiki. No estaba diciendo toda la verdad y eso les preocupaba porque, mientras Akane no aceptara que lo que verdaderamente le dolía era que Ranma se hubiera marchado y no tanto lo que decían de ellos, difícilmente encontraría paz. Kasumi le curó las manos y se quedaron con ella hasta que se durmió y luego se fueron, sin decir nada, porque todo lo que hubiesen podido decir estaba demás.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Al completar una semana de entrenamiento, se le otorgó a Ranma un descanso de media tarde. Luego de practicar en la mañana y cumplir con las tontas obligaciones de siempre, quedó libre para hacer lo que quisiera, siempre dentro de ciertos límites.

—No pueden pasar las rejas que delimitan este lugar. No pueden tener contacto con nadie que no pertenezca a esa comunidad, por lo tanto, no pueden hablar con la gente que venga a trabajar en reparaciones o los que vienen a dejar provisiones. No intenten comunicarse con nadie ajeno— anunció el guía de Ranma quien, al parecer, oficiaba de vínculo entre la gente recluida ahí y el maestro, al que jamás veían por ahí.

El día estaba soleado y bastante caluroso por lo que Ranma pensó que una excelente opción para pasar su tarde libre sería darse un chapuzón en un pequeño río que corría ahí cerca. Era cierto que pasaba a unos cuantos metros más allá de los límites que les habían fijado como prohibidos pero, tampoco era tanta la distancia. Además, si era cauteloso y rápido, nadie se percataría que violó una de las reglas impuestas.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie cerca, Ranma se escabulló por entre las casuchas en dirección al río. No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la orilla. El agua se veía exquisita y, después de quitarse lo que llevaba puesto, se lanzó de cabeza. Sentía como la frescura del agua lo envolvía de pies a cabeza. Hacía bastante rato que no disfrutaba de un momento de relajo y soledad ya que, siempre estaba rodeado de la demás gente o del granuja ese que le había servido de guía el primer día. Sólo en las noches lograba tener algo de intimidad pero, a menudo se acostaba tan exhausto que no alcanzaba a disfrutarlo. Estaba tan dichoso que no sintió que alguien se acercaba y comenzaba a observarlo detenidamente. Cuando lo supo, ya era demasiado tarde. Unas manos increíblemente fuertes lo tomaron por la espalda sin que pudiese librarse de ellas. Pataleó, aleteó, trató de voltearse pero todo intento parecía en vano, no podía liberarse de las manos que lo aprisionaban.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, linda.

Ranma sintió que le estallaba la cabeza al descubrir quién era el dueño de esas manos. Debería haber estado más atento e intuir que ese tipejo parecía tener ojos en todas partes. Lo encontraría hasta debajo de la tierra, hasta en el río más allá de su territorio.

— ¡Suéltame maldito enfermo! —. Ranma luchaba por escapar pero no lograba siquiera aflojar las garras ¿Cómo podía ser posible que tuviese tanta fuerza?

El otro sonreía de manera aterrorizante. Parecía dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con Ranma. Como su presa parecía estar cada vez más difícil de capturar, optó por métodos un poco más brutos: lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a apretar lentamente mientras Ranma comenzaba a sentir que el mundo externo se desvanecía.

—No quiero hacerte daño, pequeña, pero no me estás dejando más opciones. Además, te has comportado como una niña mala al no acatar mis órdenes. Tendré que castigarte por ello—y soltó una carcajada siniestra. Era el fin o podría haberlo sido pero, para su suerte, aún no llegaba la hora de Ranma. Una voz femenina se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¡De nuevo con lo mismo!

Al oír la voz, las garras soltaron a Ranma y este pudo volver a respirar, con dificultad. A lo lejos, una muchacha con un vestido floreado de llamativos colores se alejaba corriendo. Ranma vio que su acosador comenzaba a alejarse de él.

—Tenías que ser tú, otra vez — dijo con un tono de fastidio. —Te las arreglas siempre para aparecer en el peor momento y arruinar todo.

Por esta vez, Ranma se había salvado. Pero sabía también que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que este maldito se saliera con la suya. Necesitaba hacerse tanto o más fuerte que él para sacárselo de encima. Sin embargo, por ahora, debía buscar a la muchacha y agradecerle ya que, por ella, él todavía podía decir que estaba vivo.

Después de mucho buscarla, la encontró llorando detrás de una de las casuchas de la comunidad. Era bastante joven aún, posiblemente más joven que él.

—Yo… yo quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado…

La niña dejó de llorar por un momento y lo miró. Parecía no reconocerlo.

—No sé de qué hablas, nunca he hecho nada por ti. Por favor, déjame sola.

Ranma entonces recordó que ella lo había visto en su forma femenina y él había cambiado de apariencia una vez que tuvo la posibilidad de tener agua caliente cerca. Tomó un jarro con agua fría y se lo lanzó encima.

—Sí lo hiciste, hace unos minutos. En el río.

Cuando la muchacha vio a Ranma como mujer, se largó a llorar de manera desconsolada.

—Siempre es lo mismo, basta que llegué una joven linda y él las persigue. A todas.

—Yo soy un hombre—, respondió Ranma— y si fuera una chica, jamás me fijaría en un pervertido como aquél. Cuando vio que la niña volvió a llorar de forma aún más descontrolada, supo que había dicho algo de más.

— ¿Lo conoces?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Se supone que nuestros padres nos comprometieron pero, la verdad, él nunca ha mostrado gran interés en mí. Siempre se lo pasa detrás de cualquier otra niña…

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El haberse desahogado, en parte, hizo que el buen humor regresase a Akane. Luego de ordenar el caos que ella misma había dejado en su dormitorio, fue a ver si Kasumi no la necesitaba para algo en la cocina. Era la primera vez que entraba ahí desde que preparó ese pastel de cumpleaños que Ranma ni miró.

—Kasumi ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

—No Akane, ya tengo todo listo para la cena. Quizás podrías ir a pasear un momento. Te haría bien tomar aire fresco y volver para cenar.

Le pareció una muy buena idea. Necesitaba distraerse y pensar en otras cosas que no tuvieran a Ranma como el protagonista. Quizás ir a ver algunas revistas o comprar ropa. Le haría bien.

Salió. Paseó por el parque, revisó números nuevos de revistas y libros, compró helados, tuvo que esconderse de Kuno Tatewaki, evitó pasar por el restaurant de Ukyo, alimentó a unos pájaros, vio como unos niños jugaban en unas fuentes de agua, otros con unos perros. Cuando vio que el cielo se ponía anaranjado y el sol estaba cada vez más bajo, sintió que era hora de volver. Le había dicho a su hermana que volvería a comer y así lo haría. Es más, si se iba enseguida, podría ayudarla a poner la mesa y servir. A los pocos pasos se encontró con alguien.

—Hola Akane — la saludó Mousse amablemente. Ella le respondió de igual forma; siempre le había tenido aprecio.

—Hace algún tiempo que no te veía, Mousse ¿cómo están las cosas?

—La verdad es que he tenido muchísimo trabajo, ahora que Shampoo no está, debo también realizar labores que, comúnmente hacía ella.

¿Shampoo no estaba? Eso era nuevo para Akane. La verdad es que no la veía desde hace algún tiempo, ni siquiera para preguntarle por la desaparición de Ranma. Le pareció algo extraño y comenzó a preocuparse.

— ¿Cómo que Shampoo no está? ¿Fue a China?

El rostro de Mousse reflejó tristeza. Cuando se quitó los anteojos, Akane pudo ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—En realidad, no lo sé. No fue mucho más lo que dijo, a mí por lo menos. Y su abuela tampoco me ha dicho más. Sólo sé que un día apareció diciendo que tenía que entrenar de forma más seria y dura y, para eso, debía marcharse lejos, por un tiempo indefinido. Se fue precipitadamente al día siguiente sin decir cuándo volvería. Recalcó, eso sí, que era un viaje que debía hacer sola y que no podía dar más detalles. No se despidió. De ahí en adelante, no la vi más y no he sabido tampoco nada de ella ni su paradero — suspiró.

Akane sintió estar viviendo un _déjà vu_. Esas eran exactamente las mismas palabras que había pronunciado Ranma cuando intentó explicar por qué debía irse tan repentinamente. Sintió como un frío insoportable se le colaba en los huesos, en la sangre y le paralizaba el corazón ¿Era eso? ¿Ranma se había fugado con Shampoo? Seguramente no dijo nada para no hacerla sentir mal, por lástima ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿Marcharse sin darle una explicación, dejando que ella imaginara todas las historias posibles sólo porque no había tenido el valor de decirle que a la que realmente quería era Shampoo? Apretó los puños con fuerza y, de haber podido, hubiese golpeado a Mousse por darle semejante noticia (aunque él, en realidad, sólo se limitó a describir un hecho) pero se detuvo al pensar que el pobre Mousse debía estar tan triste como ella. Era mejor no decirle que Shampoo y Ranma debían haber escapado juntos…

—Disculpa, Mousse, se está haciendo tarde y dije que estaría en casa para la cena—la voz de Akane sonó ahogada.

—Akane ¿te sientes bien? — Pero no hubo respuesta. Ella se había ido.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, Akane no corrió. Se fue lentamente a su casa, caminando. Aunque hubiese deseado no hacerlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Shampoo la había derrotado una vez más, como siempre. Pero esta vez, su victoria era total. Había huido con Ranma y, al parecer, esta vez no hubo trucos ni hechizo de por medio. Si Ranma había decidido que ese era su camino, aunque le doliera, ella no podía hacer más. Sólo olvidarlo. Pero la herida estaba demasiado fresca, todavía.

—Eres un mentiroso y un cobarde, Ranma ¡No sabes cuánto te odio!

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Sólo un sueño

**Gracias a todos los que, nuevamente, han pasado por aquí a leer y a dejar sus comentarios. Es muy valioso para mí. Para todos los que se han mantenido leyendo va dedicado este capítulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Sólo un sueño.**

Hacía tanto calor que no dudó ni un instante en quitarse la ropa y lanzarse al agua. Desde que había descubierto ese río, Ranma no dudaba en violar las prohibiciones impuestas y correr a zambullirse, siempre tomando las debidas precauciones, a prueba de depravados. El agua estaba exquisita, fresca, cristalina: lo tentaba a tratar de llegar hasta el fondo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría durar estando sin respirar? Lo intento, una, dos, cinco veces. Estaba bajo el agua tanto tiempo como sus pulmones se lo permitían y luego salía, cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. Tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y volvía a la carga, soñando que era uno más de los peces que por ahí circulaban. Cuando creía que sería la última vez, se decía "una más" y volvía al fondo. Iba a repetirlo otra vez cuando notó su propio reflejo en el agua. Se acercó para asegurarse de que era real: no se había convertido en chica. Se tocó el rostro, el pecho y comprobó que, efectivamente estaba en su forma masculina, la única que siempre debió tener. Loco de felicidad comenzó a reír y zambullirse exclamando que todo había concluido. Era verdad lo que decían el famoso maestro, el pervertido, todos. Podían curar su defecto y ahora podía decirse que era un hombre libre. Se puso a nadar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que notó que una reja le cerraba el paso ¿cómo era posible? Salió a la superficie y vio que estaba en un lugar ligeramente distinto: había un puente de madera, árboles muy altos, una escalera de piedras llevaba hasta una glorieta que estaba un poco más arriba. Había flores de loto, cerezos, parecía un verdadero paraíso. Quiso con todos sus deseos atravesar. Una voz se escuchó recordándole algo.

—Ranma Saotome, prometiste cumplir con lo que se te pidiera si recuperabas tu aspecto normal. Lo has logrado. Tu promesa a cumplir es no atravesar la reja que te cierra el paso.

Ranma quedó un tanto sorprendido ¿eso era todo? Aunque el paisaje se veía bellísimo, no era que estuviera desesperado por cruzar. Prefería tener la dicha de estar en contacto con el agua sin preocuparse de volverse mujer. Dio una última mirada a ese lugar de ensueño, pensando que, de todos modos, siempre se pueden conseguir algunas cosas con algo de trampa y esta no tenía por qué ser la excepción. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escuchó unos gritos desesperados. Eran de más de una persona, al parecer buscaban algo o a alguien. Trató de retomar su camino pero no pudo. Parecía ser que algo terrible pasaba del otro lado de la reja, porque escuchó llantos. Se acercó nuevamente para ver bien y comenzó a reconocer a algunas personas que bajaban por la escalera de piedra: su padre, tío Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, todos llorando ¿Qué les estaba pasando? De pronto, dirigió su mirada al agua. Al principio notó que algo flotaba pero no podía distinguir que era hasta que todo se volvió clarísimo. Era Akane ¿qué hacía ahí si no sabía nadar? Se ahogaría. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de romper la reja y llegar hasta donde ella estaba pero no pudo. Intento pasar por debajo, pero la reja comenzaba desde el mismo fondo. Trató de saltarla pero una fuerza desconocida lo lanzaba a su punto de origen. No sabía qué hacer. Lo único que sabía era que Akane lo necesitaba y él no podía ayudarla. Vio cómo la familia completa se metía a buscarla y suspiró aliviado cuando lograron tomarla . No podía irse sin asegurarse de que ella se encontraba en buenas condiciones pero, desde donde estaba, podía ver que ella no se movía. Trataron de reanimarla pero nada. No despertaba. Sentía un dolor en el pecho, la angustia le cerraba la garganta. "Resiste Akane" suplicaba. Tío Soun lloraba pero no como todas las veces. También lo hacían Kasumi y Nabiki quienes le tomaban la mano a su hermana. Vio como su padre movía la cabeza, con un gesto de tristeza profundo marcado en su rostro.

—Lo siento, Tendo. Akane está muerta.

Ranma sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. No podía ser cierto ¿Akane se había ahogado? Y él, estando tan cerca, no pudo hacer nada. Gritó desesperado pero nadie podía oírlo, nadie podía consolarlo. Akane ya no existía más.

Despertó empapado de sudor, con el corazón a punto de estallarle. Le costó respirar con normalidad y asegurarse de que todo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Se levantó a beber un poco de agua para calmarse un poco. Todo parecía tan real. Quizás Akane estaba en problemas pero ¿cómo ayudarla? No, fue todo una pesadilla. Akane debía estar bien en su casa, con su familia, durmiendo. Todo debía estar igual.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Había una luna tan bonita esa noche. Brillaba e iluminaba a la gente que pasaba por fuera de su casa, la que veía desde la ventana. Lucían todos tan felices, estallando en carcajadas, algunos de la mano, otros en plan de conquista; otros, los menos, pensativos, quizás evocando a quien los esperaba en casa para cenar. Todo el mundo parecía estar lleno de vida, menos ella y, lo peor, es que no sabía cómo revertirlo. O, mejor dicho, lo sabía pero esa posibilidad estaba fuera de sus manos.

— ¡Qué torpe eres, Akane! — exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza ¿Cómo podía ser posible que ella estuviera ahí, sufriendo, mientras Ranma y Shampoo debían estar disfrutando de su nueva vida juntos? Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Odiaba jugar el papel de la noviecita abandonada y abatida pero, en el fondo, eso era. Y, por ahora, no estaba en condiciones de superarlo.

"De todos modos, espero que disfruten su futuro juntos. Ranma siempre deseó a alguien como Shampoo, cariñosa, femenina, que cocine bien. Supongo que ahora soy yo la que debe seguir su camino" pensó, dándose fuerzas para enfrentar y superar lo acontecido.

Pero aún era tan pronto…

—No puedo entender cómo puedes sentir algo por ese tipo tan idiota—Ranma estaba sentado bajo un árbol, en una pausa de sus entrenamientos. A su lado estaba la muchacha que había conocido hace unos días, quien miraba desconsolada como su novio flirteaba con un grupo de chicas. Hombres y mujeres solían estar separados en los entrenamientos pero, a la hora de descanso, se les dejaba compartir por unos momentos. Ranma no compartía con nadie, excepto ahora con esta muchacha. Habían comenzado a hacerse amigos.

—Yo tampoco me lo explico— dijo con un dejo de amargura. —He intentado por todos los medios romper el compromiso y hacer como si no me importara el que esté detrás de otras muchachas, pero no puedo. Es algo más fuerte que yo —respondió con tristeza.

Ranma la miró serio. Aunque no era exactamente igual, su otrora situación se parecía.

—La gente no debería comprometerse. No faltan los líos, las confusiones, los malos entendidos—exclamó comiendo una gran porción de arroz.

— ¿Has tenido novia alguna vez?

La pregunta sorprendió a Ranma. ¿Qué podía decir? Se podía decir que sí, de hecho, se le adjudicaban tres.

—Me he visto comprometido con tres chicas debido a la necesidad de las circunstancias pero, en mi opinión, yo no tengo novia.

—¿No tienes o quieres pensar que no tienes? — quizás Ranma era otro sinvergüenza que negaba a sus novias para coquetear con otras.

—No tengo y no me interesa tener.

— ¿No te gustaban tus novias? ¿Eran muy feas?

No, no eran feas. Incluso una era muy bonita…

—No sé, no me interesan. Ninguna.

—Pero ¿no sentías algo ellas? ¿O por alguna de las tres?

— ¿Algo?

—Sí, algo. Algo especial, eso sólo se siente por una persona. Algo que te llevara a pensar que, de todas, esa era la que tú querías, la que te podía llevar a hacer locuras.

Pensó un momento. Algo especial ¿Podía referirse eso a los nervios que sintió durante la representación de Romeo y Julieta? ¿A la decepción que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que ese beso no había sido real? Sabía muy bien, pues se lo repetía a cada rato, que lo que le importaba de la obra era el bendito viaje a "ver" China. Nada más. Pero…sabía también que, de no haber sido Akane su Julieta, nada hubiese tenido mayor sentido. Era ella la que completaba ese todo.

—Bueno, no sé...vivía en la casa de una de ellas junto a mi padre, por esa razón puede decirse que la conocí más pero…yo no sé…

La amiga de Ranma sonrió al ver que éste se ruborizaba. No, no podía ser sólo eso y ella lo sabía. Lo notó en sus ojos: brillaban de una manera distinta al momento de recordarla. Ella sabía perfectamente cuando alguien estaba enamorado y Ranma lo estaba, aunque él no lo supiera o no quisiera saberlo.

—Hey ¿por qué me miras con esa cara? —Ranma se sintió sorprendido, descubierto. —No vayas a pensar mal, no tengo nada que ver con las chicas, sólo traen problemas y enredos. Y creo que es mejor que me vaya a entrenar, he perdido tiempo valioso hablando aquí de boberías.

—Muy bien, Saotome, como has dicho, no estás aquí para boberías.

Ranma suspiró fastidiado ¿Habría un solo día en que no tuviese encima a ese degenerado? Cada paso que daba, cada pensamiento que tenía, todo era interrumpido por él. Hasta podía tener la sensación de su respiración en la nuca. Y esta chiquilla que no paraba de sufrir por él ¡Por él! ¿Qué le vería? Aunque ella siempre estaba dispuesta a agradarle, él parecía ignorarla. Rara vez los había visto juntos, hablando o al menos pasando el tiempo. La frialdad con que él la trataba era evidente. Aun así ella parecía profesarle un gran amor, casi una adoración… Decidió no prestarle atención y no caer en su juego. Por alguna razón, que él aun no descubría ni entendía, ese tipo poseía una fuerza y rapidez descomunales. No podía deberse a un gran entrenamiento porque, en todos los días que llevaba ahí, Ranma jamás lo había visto entrenar en demasía. Sólo como lo haría cualquier aficionado. Tampoco creía que fuera un prodigio, lo que le dejaba la opción de algún truco, magia, algo que lo llevara a tener semejante poder ¿Lo sabría el famoso maestro? ¿Sería que él mismo, una vez que sus discípulos lograban el objetivo de librarse de sus maldiciones, les llevaba a adquirir esa fuerza? De ser así, entonces quizás él podría lograr ser ultra poderoso. Pero, por ahora, necesitaba mantener a raya a ese chiflado, al precio que fuera.

El otro notó en la mirada de Ranma que éste algo sabía de él. O sospechaba algo. Eso le inquietaba. Necesitaba tener cuidado. La primera acción era tratar, por todos los medios, que Ranma no consiguiera su objetivo de dejar a atrás la maldición de los estanques. Eso lo mantendría por debajo de él en capacidades y, además, tendría esa forma femenina que tan loco lo estaba volviendo.

Mientras tanto, en casa de los Tendo, Soun lloraba desconsolado. Le habían cambiado a su Akane: ya no era la niña de antes, ligera de genio, impulsiva. Ahora era como una sombra flotando en tristeza. Genma lo acompañaba sabiendo que el causante de todo era su propio hijo y, aunque quisiera poder remediar la situación, lo cierto es que nada estaba al alcance de sus manos. Akane pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada, sin salir con sus amigas, sin comer de forma adecuada, apenas asistía al colegio. Ya no entrenaba y no parecía tener deseos de acercarse siquiera al salón de entrenamientos. Estaba completamente ausente, aunque jamás la vieron llorar o decir palabra alguna. Si al principio, cuando Ranma recién había abandonado la casa, la vieron mal, lo de ahora era preocupante ¿Qué podría haber pasado, luego de eso, para abatirla de tal modo? Ni Kasumi ni Nabiki supieron, tampoco, dar una respuesta concreta. Comenzaron a tratar de entrar por la fuerza al mundo de Akane, a ver si algo podían obtener, pero nada pareció traspasar el muro que ella había puesto en su defensa. El acoso al que fue sometida la hizo comprender que sería una tortura vivir de semejante manera y decidió acabar con eso. Retomó sus actividades normales, sonriendo a la fuerza, entrenando duro, saliendo con algunas amigas, etc. Todo pareció ir viento en popa pues ya no tenía a la familia encima de ella tratando de averiguar qué le pasaba. Era tanta la desesperación por librarse de ellos que, durante el día y tratando de despistarlos, pareció olvidar el dolor que la había hecho prisionera. Pero bastaba entrar en su habitación por las noches, cerrar la puerta, percibir el silencio y la figura de Ranma aparecía una vez más en su mente y, con ella, toda la tristeza que esta le entregaba.

Un día, mientras caminaba distraída, Akane encontró a Mousse. No quería realmente hablar con él así es que desvió su camino para no encontrarlo. Para su mala suerte, éste sí la vio y fue tras ella para preguntarle cómo estaba.

—Bien, gracias—. Akane le contestó de forma un poco tajante. Quería librarse de él.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco cansada…

Akane le explicó que estaba bien, que había entrenado mucho y también estudiado mucho por lo que sí, seguramente era el cansancio. Aunque trataba de comenzar su marcha del lugar, Mousse la seguía mientras le daba indicaciones de viejas recetas chinas que acababan con el cansancio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De un momento a otro, la presencia de Mousse dejó de incomodarle. Tenía miedo que le recordara algo sobre Shampoo y esto, inevitablemente, la llevara a Ranma pero nada de eso ocurrió. Mousse estaba tan enfrascado en su monólogo sobre la medicina china que no tuvieron tiempo siquiera de percatarse que iban directamente al café donde éste trabajaba. Sin saber cómo, Akane se vio con una taza de té y un pastel, mientras el muchacho la atendía.

Fue una bonita tarde. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Akane sintió que el tiempo se le pasó volando. Probablemente el hecho de saber que Mousse estaba pasando por una situación de tristeza similar la hizo sentirse entendida hasta que recordó que él no sabía nada sobre Shampoo y Ranma; seguía creyendo que ella volvería el día que se hiciera más fuerte. Meditó un momento sobre si era prudente decirle algo y llegó a la conclusión que no. Ella no tenía derecho a hacerlo. Mousse estaba tan esperanzado con que, a su vuelta, Shampoo por fin lo aceptara que no se sentía capaz de acabar con esa ilusión. Y no lo haría. Se despidió de él sin mencionar ni a Shampoo ni a Ranma pero agradeciéndole el buen rato que le había hecho pasar. Esa noche, no tuvo que fingir que estaba feliz. En realidad, no lo estaba. Pero sí llevaba una serenidad interna que la hizo sonreír sin mayor esfuerzo.

—Buenas noches familia —, dijo al entrar. —Esta vez no cenaré porque ya lo hice afuera— y se aprestó a subir a su dormitorio. Una vez ahí, sintió el vacío de siempre pero esta vez acompañada de una sensación de tranquilidad que la hizo dormirse casi de inmediato.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ranma aumentó al doble su jornada de entrenamientos con el fin de poder alcanzar su máximo nivel en el menor tiempo posible. En principio, eso lo ayudaría a librarse del pervertido acosador y, en segundo lugar, lo llevaría a cumplir lo que había prometido para librarse de su mal. Lo primero, era de suma urgencia ya que el loco ese que actuaba como intermediario buscaba hacerlo tropezar de cualquier manera. No entendía qué tenía en contra suya. Es cierto que no habían simpatizado y que él lo consideraba un pelele (aunque esto el loco no lo sabía pero, por la manera de ser, en ocasiones, tan franca de Ranma, debía sospecharlo) pero eso no era razón suficiente para pretender verlo derrotado. Quizás temía que Ranma lo aventajase y terminarse venciéndolo o, sencillamente, que descubriera que en realidad su fortaleza física era un fraude, porque así lo creía Ranma, y descubriera la fuente de su poder humillándolo delante de todos. Ranma no sabía lo peligroso que era ese hombre cuando se trataba de conseguir algo para sí. Nunca había sido un gran guerrero, era débil por naturaleza y con un alma fácilmente inclinada al vicio en vez de la disciplina. No tenía paciencia para entrenar y rara vez se le veía practicando. Su novia decía que, al comienzo, nadie tenía fe en que pudiese progresar pero, misteriosamente lo hizo, de la noche a la mañana. Comenzó a ganar demasiada atención y eso pervirtió aún más su ser. Hasta la hora, ninguna de las personas que había llegado a ese lugar era lo suficientemente poderoso como para sembrar algún tipo de celos en él, hasta la llegada de Ranma. Y a eso, había que agregar el enorme deseo que la versión femenina del mismo Ranma le provocaba, dándole una doble motivación para su actuar: seguir ocupando el sitial del más fuerte y no permitir que Ranma chica se fuera para siempre. Cuando vio el enorme progreso que Ranma había alcanzado, su miedo comenzó a materializarse y decidió que de él dependía que las cosas no avanzaran más allá. Sabía, por regla de la comunidad, que no podía atacar libremente a uno de los integrantes, sólo podía hacerlo para defenderse. Por eso, esperó a que la entrometida de su novia se alejara (no entendía por qué ahora parecía ser la sombra de Ranma) y actuó. Comenzó por lanzarle un balde de agua y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo por la espalda.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañé, hermosa…

Ranma luchó con todas sus fuerzas y, esta vez, parecía poder hacerle frente. Con un rápido movimiento se lo sacó de encima. Le temía a ese hombre: podía ver una mezcla de maldad y lujuria en sus ojos, sentimientos que amenazaban con caerle encima.

—Esta vez no podrás salirte con la tuya. Me he preparado bien y puedo derrotarte— dijo Ranma seguro.

Su contrincante sonrió. Era cierto: había mejorado pero se necesitaba más que rapidez para acabar con él. Se lanzó nuevamente donde la pelirroja pero ésta saltó por sobre él y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cara con el pie. Pudo sentir cómo la sangre salía del labio y volvió a sonreír. Tenía una prueba en caso de que algo no saliera como lo había planeado. Sin perder su malévola sonrisa, se acercó a Ranma y haciendo un rápido giro se ubicó tras él, comenzando el castigo. Ranma jamás supo de dónde salieron tantas manos y pies, sólo sentía los golpes: uno, dos, diez, veinte, cien. En un momento sólo sintió que todo se veía oscuro y no recordó más. Cayó de bruces para no levantarse. Su rival lo había vencido y lo miraba con lujuria pero su retorcida razón pudo más. Tenía un plan y lo importante era terminarlo. Antes de marcharse roció a Ranma con agua tibia.

Pasó la tarde completa y Ranma no apareció a comer. Su amiga comenzó a preocuparse y salió a buscarlo, no pensó en encontrarlo en el mismo lugar en que lo vio última vez, aunque ahora estaba en un estado calamitoso.

— ¡Ranma! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —gritó mientras se acercaba al muchacho. Estaba cubierto en sangre pero respiraba. Podía tener un hueso roto. O más de uno. Era necesario llevarlo a su habitación y que alguien lo revisara pero ella no podría hacerlo sola. Pidió ayuda a gritos a la vez que le hablaba a Ranma, buscando alguna reacción de su parte. De pronto, éste abrió los ojos. Comenzó a mirarla con emoción ¿La habría reconocido? Su mirada era dulce y dejaba ver atisbos de felicidad: Ranma sonreír al mirarla.

— ¡Akane! — exclamó.


End file.
